the nighmare is true
by 1017kristen377
Summary: links nightmare is coming true. thats really what this story is about. rated M for blood and gorey stuffs don't read if you no likey :P might finishi it might...


Link knew that all hope was lost; all he could do was stand there watching in disbelief as his friends were falling right in front of him. First came Tetra, the axe the man carried sliced her arms and face. The dark river of blood that was gushing out of her heart was beginning to poor all over the small boat. She screamed in pain, and tried kicking, thinking it would make the man let go. The axe came quickly upon her head and before she knew it, it was raining blood. Tetra was positive that she couldn't survive this time, and fell. Link was stunned, he tried to stab the man with his bloody sword, but it didn't leave a mark.

Link cried and yelled when Tetra's body was thrown next to him. Soon enough Link was sitting in blood, his tunic was dark red. He tried shaking Tetra, thinking she would be okay. But Link's nightmare was coming true. He stood up and stared at the body. Tears streaming down his face, landing in the blood beneath him. He knew that she couldn't be awakened. He knew that she couldn't hear him crying. He knew that she was dead. "TETRA!" Link yelled helplessly. "Tetra wake up, please tetra…" Link cried.

"Link…" Linebeck looked at him with sorrow. Linebeck was starting to walk up to him when the man's axe shot at Linebeck's back "Linebeck!" Link's voice cracked. Linebeck yelled in pain as the axe was lunged repeatedly in his back. Link stared in horror as blood covered him. Link wanted to go help Linebeck, but all he could do was stand there and watch. Linebeck was forcibly pinned down by the strong bloody man with the axe. The axe pierced into Linebeck's chest. The pain came so quickly, he yelled and struggled to get the blood covered axe out of his chest. The bloody assassin was thrusting the axe farther into Linebeck's chest, he laughed. Soon it was freed on the other side. Linebeck Screamed in agony. The bloody man was grinning, he yanked the axe out of Linebeck as fast as he could, and Linebeck screamed for only a few seconds. Soon, the ship was dead silent, only the sounds of Link whimpering were heard. Linebeck stopped breathing, and Link's heart sank.

"LINBECK!" Link yelled hurt, "Linebeck, no, you can't go too!" Link was starting to run to him, but the ferocious bloody man shot the axe out at Link. Link yelled in pain as the axe left his right arm. He was shot down by the flat side of the axe. Link cried in despair as he tried to stand up. He covered his wound with his left hand. "Big brother, are you okay!" Aryll yelled. She left the ship, and began to walk towards Link. "Aryll, what are you doing here?" Link panicked. "The pirates brought me," Aryll said smiling, "Medli and Makar are with us too," She giggled. "Aryll, this is no time for games," Link said serious, "look around, Tetra and Linebeck…are…" Link cried. "Aryll," Link said, "there gone," Aryll froze, puzzled, "what do you mean by 'gone'?" she asked, "I mean…there…dead…" Link looked over at tetra, then at Linebeck. "Tetra…" Aryll whispered.

The bloody man with the axe overheard the conversation. Everyone but Link and Aryll boarded the safe ship as the man ran towards them. He swung the axe out in between link and Aryll. Aryll screamed. Link took hold of her hand and they ran away, running towards the ship. Aryll tripped, and before she could get up, the bloody axe leaped at her. The man took hold of Link and attempted to choke him. He threw Link close to where Linebeck was. Link stood up, speechless. Aryll was knocked out by the flat part of the axe. The axe shot at her neck, it slid like butter a crossed it. Link cried when he saw the axe fly at her legs, her ankles were cut off, leaving thick trails of blood poor out. All battered and bleeding, Link knew that Aryll had also perished. "No! Aryll!" Link yelled and threw his body forward, running up next to her. The man looked up at the ship, everyone panicked. Link was next to the man, right under him with Aryll. He knew that the man saw him there. Link sat there under the man helplessly, waiting for the man to strike at him, killing him. He lost his sister, but still wanted to be with her. The bloody man walked over to the ship, he threw his axe at it and everyone screamed in terror.

"Link we'll come help you!"Makar and Medli both yelled as they jumped off of the ship, running to Link. The man yanked out his axe, only leaving a minor dent in it. Soon enough, the pirate crew was sailing away from them, leaving them to die. The man glanced at Medli and Makar; he laughed and threw his bloody axe at them. All but little Makar dodged, and he fell dead. Medli and Link looked at him in shock, they were sad that Makar wasn't here anymore, but they had other things to worry about.


End file.
